Drabbles Token x Craig
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Lo se, el titulo es malisimo pero como pone, drabbles de esta pareja que me encanta y espero le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Dios, mi segunda historia (mas bien un "drabble", no me acuerdo si se escribe asi ._.), la cosa es que aqui pondre cualquier drabble o "pequeños oneshots" de esta pareja, es que la adoro X333

Se que a algunas prometi una continuacion de "Vispera de San Valentin", pero por ahora, tengo algo seco el cerebro.

Advertencias: Pareja Crack, denle una oportunidad.

Este fic lo escribi hace tiempo, asi que no creo que me halla salido bien, despues de todo, no halle mucho que modificar.

Declaimer: South Park le pertenece a Trey y Matt.

Espero lo disfruten X33

* * *

><p>Cap 1<p>

Lo envuelvo con mis brazos mientras el duerme placidamente bajo mi protección.

Siento su piel rozar la mía con cada respiro que da.

Con mi brazo izquierdo me hallo rodeando sus hombros, los cuales se sienten tan suaves y frágiles (aunque no lo sean) y con mi derecha rodeo su delgada cintura.

Lo acerco levemente a mí, no quiero despertarlo.

Puedo sentir sus brazos que todavía rodean suavemente mi cuello, son tan delgados, pero se puede sentir un poco de musculatura en ellos, tantas peleas parecen servirle de ejercicio.

Veo sus finos cabellos oscuros, están desordenados.

Con mis dedos muevo los mechones que resbalan y cubren sus cerrados ojos que ahora mismo se están empezando a abrir.

Aquel color tan peculiar de ojos... negros; tan oscuros a simple vista, pero si eres tan observador y estudioso como yo, te das cuenta de ese destello plateado de los bordes de aquellas perlas nocturnas que tiene por ojos.

Hermosos, es la palabra perfecta para describirlos.

Hermosos, cuando en ellos puedes ver una pizca de sentimientos.

Hermoso, el brillo extra que adquieren al humedecerse con sus lagrimas.

Hermoso, era todo su ser cuando siempre me miraba, con ese bello sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y yo fingía no notarlo.

Hasta ahora y siempre, el seguirá siendo hermoso.

- Buenos días, Craig- le sonrío como siempre, aunque siento mis mejillas arder.

Me mira entre molesto y avergonzado, notando como una gran cantidad de sangre se agolpa en su rostro, era tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

Siempre me miraba, siempre sonrojado, desviaba la mirada cuando yo se la devolvía, se incomodaba cuando estábamos a solas y demás.

Yo fui el primero en decirle mis sentimientos y este negó, afirmando que estaba mal; aunque su forma de actuar después de ello me decía lo contrario.

Por eso fingía no darme cuenta de las indirectas que me daba, no hasta que fuera sincero con sus propios sentimientos.

Lo cual paso ayer en la noche.

La noche en la que dijo lo que siente por mi.

La noche en la que yo le recalque lo que él ya sabia.

Siento como se estremece con el toque de nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo las sabanas de aquella cama; el lugar donde demostramos lo dicho anoche.

_- Te amo…Craig ¡ah!- dijo el mas alto mientras embestía y veía retorcerse de placer al pelinegro debajo suyo._

_- Te a-amo ¡ngn! Token._

- Hola Token- me dijo con esa voz nasal, moldeable y fácil de disimular.

- Aun es temprano, si quieres podemos dormir un poco mas- Craig solo asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Yo hice lo mismo, apoyando mi cabeza en la suya y cerrando los ojos.

Por que ahora que fue sincero, puedo ver al verdadero Craig y dejo que el me vea bien.

Y con ese pensamiento me deje caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin~~

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui esta *rie nerviosamente*... no me peguen, todavia conserva la excusa de "soy nueva" hasta que llege a mi cuarto Fic XDXDXD<p>

Crei este fic perdido, pero lo halle junto con el primer Creek (mejor dicho, Twaig) que habia dejado a medias *comienza a saltar de la alegria de que su madre no lo halla encontrado y quemado*.

Espero le haya gustado...¿y que dicen?

Elimino (no se como hacerlo), sigo bajando dabbles en este fic (tampoco se como hacerlo), o me suicido (eso si se como hacerlo); ustedes deciden y solo lo sabre si dejan review.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos X333


	2. Chapter 2

Bien! llego con otro dabble de esta pareja Crack X33

Gracias a todas las que dejaron review en mi fic "Heat Haze days" X33, tambien a Tweekers06 por darme pautitas de como bajar continuacion.

PERO a quien le doy el gracias mas grande es a yoru-yube por (de nuevo TTWTT) explicarme paso a paso cada cosa (soy una bruta).

Sin mas, les dejo el capitulo.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p>CAP 2<p>

- ¿Que me cuentas Craigyyyy?- canturreo Kenny de forma divertida mientras se acercaba al casillero de Craig, donde este terminaba de guardar uno cuantos libros.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?- Fue tajante el pelinegro, la verdad no se hallaba de buen humor (nunca lo esta).

- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Que pasa con ese tono de voz?- jugueteo el rubio cogiendo la cintura de Craig y acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

- McCormick, en serio, si no te quitas te parto la quijada- miro desafiante al mas alto, sin hacer intento alguno de safarce.

Kenny solo soltó una ligera carcajada mientras repasaba con la mirada TODO lo que era Craig.

_Cabello oscuro con flequillo de lado izquierdo y uno que otro mechón resbalando por sus ojos, ojos negros con un toque plateado cuando estaba a la luz, piel blanca (no tanto como la de Damien), labios finos y levemente rojos._

- "¿Que mierda?"- pensó un afroamericano que detuvo su andada para ver aquella escena, quedando a espaldas de McCormick.

_Era alto (aunque no lo fuera mas que el rubio ni entraba al grupo de los más altos de la clase), su contextura era delgada y fina (aun siendo uno de los chicos más rudos de la escuela)._

_La pura verdad era que Craig seria considerado incluso mas afeminado que Pip si no fuera por su carácter de "Vete a la mierda"._

_Todo el luce mil veces mas delicado que una chica (sabiendo que no lo era)._

- "Igual a una muñeca de porcelana"- piensan al unísono el rubio y el de piel oscura al ver a Craig.

Craig al darse cuenta de la presencia de su "ex-novio" (aunque el chico millonario no lo supiera) sonríe con travesura y mira al rubio que aun lo tenia pegado a su cuerpo.

- ¿Me decías…?- Tucker decide seguir el juego al pervertido que tenia enfrente.

Al inicio Kenny se extraña por el cambio repentino de humor, pero lo pasa por alto, nada impediría que follara esa noche.

- Nada relevante, solo quería saber si venias a mi casa después de la escuela- continuo Kenny acercando su rostro al del más bajo- ¿Que dices?- mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras.

- Mmm... no lo creo McCormick- dijo Craig liberándose levemente de agarre- hoy dejaron mucha tarea- explico en un tono juguetón (NADA común en el).

- ¿En serio?- Kenny trata de aguantarse las ganas de violarlo en ese mismo pasillo; era tan irresistible con esa voz seductora.

Craig asintió con la cabeza regresando a su antiguo semblante y sacándole el dedo del medio al rubio, el cual ni se inmuta por esa seña (estaban más que acostumbrados).

- Otro día ¿quizá?- pregunto el de anorak naranja.

- Quizá…- contesto Craig.

Y lo ocurrido fue tan rápido.

Craig había acercado ambas manos a la mejillas del rubio haciendo que este se inclinara levemente y le clavo un beso profundo.

Al separarse Kenny sonríe con travesura y Craig sonríe de la misma forma; su vista se mueve de Kenny a Token, el cual se hallaba a unos metros de ellos y la sonrisa seductora de Tucker se vuelve una de burla y ¿venganza?

Se da media vuelta y va directo a la cafetería de la escuela, de espaldas, levanta el dedo del medio, sin saberse con exactitud si iba dirigido a Kenny… o a Token.

Cuando el pelinegro se perdió de la vista que otorgaba el pasillo, McCormick silbo (dando a entender… lo que paso, le gusto) y se dirigió al baño.

Mierda! Tucker podía dejarte cachondo! Ahora tendrá que hacerle una visita a "Manuela".

El rubio de ojos azules paso al lado de Token sin percatarse del rostro que llevaba este…

Confusión, sorpresa, ira y tristeza mezcladas.

¿Que fue eso? Se supone que Craig y el eran novios.

Oh no… esto no se quedaría así.

Token va a conseguir explicaciones de Craig aunque tenga que sacárselas por la fuerza.

-o-o-o-o-

Craig ahora se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería viendo a su Team.

Tweek temblaba cual vibrador mientras veía como Kevin y Clyde discutían sobre temas que al de chullo le importaba de poco a nada…

Y no le fue difícil el percatarse que faltaba un miembro…

El recordar la cara de Token Black al ver el beso entre el y Kenny… fue tan extraño… como si la culpa lo golpease levemente en el pecho.

Pero no debería sentirse así, Token tiene toda la culpa…

_- En verdad me gustas, Token…- la chica pelirroja se ponía de puntillas y le daba un tierno beso en los labios al afroamericano._

_Este no puso resistencia… y al separarse… le sonrío…_

Craig piensa amargamente en la escena que vio en los pasillo al tratar de acercarse a su (en ese momento) novio.

- "Eso te pasa por engañarme con Red Tucker"- piensa el pelinegro… más herido que amargado.

Fin cap 2

* * *

><p>Aqui esta... se que no tiene mucho pie ni cabeza... pero pronto entenderan los que paso X33<p>

Y... Seeh... aun Craig siendo el seme (creek, cryle, cran, cryde, etc) me lo imagino tal cual lo describi aqui, mis formas de grafico son muy shonen-ai; y para mi el es una porcelana X33 porcelana con papel de activo XDXD pero aqui es uke X33

Gracias a las que leyeron esta idea de pareja tan rara XDXD me alegra que le esten dando una oportunidad X33

¿Review? apoyan a la causa de ukear a su seme favorito (el mio es Craig :D)

Nos leemos :333


	3. Chapter 3

He aqui yo y el tercer capitulo de este fic :333

Agradezco todos sus reviews, me alegra que les este gustando mucho esta pareja :333

Y perdon la demora, los examenes son mis corta venas XDXD

Este capitulo CREO es mas largo que los anteriores... no los he medido ._.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey y Matt.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten este capi :33

* * *

><p>CAP 3<p>

Token llego a paso lento a la cafetería, sin quitarle la vista a su grupo... o a alguien en especial...

_Craig había acercado ambas manos a las mejillas del rubio haciendo que se inclinara levemente y le clavo un beso profundo._

_Al separarse Kenny sonríe con travesura y Craig sonríe de la misma forma._

- Gah! Hola Token- saludo Tweek a su amigo afroamericano.

Esto hizo que Kevin y Clyde pararan su pelea y que Craig alzase la vista, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Ah... hola chicos- saludo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, claro, sin quitar la vista del pelinegro.

La mirada de ambos chocaron y Craig solo le alzo el dedo medio con una sonrisa burlona.

Token iba a decir algo, pero Clyde (sin darse cuenta del ambiente) hablo.

- Token, podrías explicarle a Kevin, que los tacos llegan a ser saludables para la salud- dijo con la barbilla en alto el castaño.

Ante esto todos pusieron cara de WTF.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- le pregunto Token antes de lanzarse a ser sincero con Clyde, que si no cuida lo que dice, puede hacerlo lloriquear.

- Por que los tacos llevan ensalada, tomate y de mas vegetales- hablo Donovan.

OK, para muchos amantes de los tacos, ESA si era una excusa muy usada.

- Clyde, te lo vuelvo a decir, los tacos son comida CHATARRA- Kevin trataba de hacer entrar en razón al castaño.

- Déjalo Kevin, es idiota- que sincero, Craig.

- Gah! Craig ngn! no digas eso- le reprocho Tweek, no es que el rubio no pensase lo mismo, pero... hay que ser más amables...

En eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a las aulas.

Todos los presentes en la cafetería comenzaron a evacuar con cara de pocos amigos, después de todo, a nadie le gusta estudiar.

Tweek no paraba de temblar, debido a que Clyde ya estaba llorando cual marica por el comentario de Craig y Kevin trataba de animarle, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que a los tres les tocaba compartir la siguiente hora...

Y para mala suerte de Craig, a él le tocaba la misma clase que a Token...

Ya el "vibrador", el amante de los tacos y el asiático se habían ido por su camino, separándose de los otros dos.

Craig noto que los pasillos estaban desiertos, así que se apresuro a salir de la cafetería, no quería hablar con Token.

- Craig, tenemos que hablar- Token se puso al frente suyo impidiendo su andar.

- No tenemos nada que hablar- Craig iba a seguir su camino, pero el afroamericano vuelve a obstruirlo.

- Craig...

Token era una persona conocida por su paciencia, pero ahora esa paciencia estaba empezando a desparecer con solo recordar la imagen de Kenny y Craig.

- Apártate- de un empujón Craig logra mover levemente a Token y pasa a su costado.

Se detiene al sentir un firme pero suave agarre en su muñeca.

- Por favor...- pidió Token, se notaba en su voz, que ya se estaba hartando.

Craig de un jalón se suelta, antes de poder seguir con su camino, vuelve a sentir el agarre, esta vez mas fuerte y tosco.

Sin poder reaccionar para soltarse, Token ya lo estaba llevando a un pasillo apartado de toda aula existente en esa escuela.

- ¡Token!- llama Craig sin recibir respuesta, aun siendo arrastrado por el más alto- ¡suéltame!- exige el pelinegro mientras trata de soltarse del agarre de Black, sin éxito alguno.

Token no voltea a mirarlo en ningún momento, pero por los jaloneos, es muy consciente que Craig quiere irse.

Tiene que actuar rápido.

-¡Te he dicho que me suel...!- antes de poder continuar con su frase, el afroamericano lo jala levemente hacia un lado cerrado del pasillo, donde el único modo de salir era quitándose de encima a quien se tuviese enfrente (en este caso, Token).

- ¡¿Que mierda te traes con McCormick?- esta vez Token no se la andaría con rodeos.

Craig se queda callado unos segundos, segundos que impacientan al afroamericano.

Después de eso, solo curva sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante y hace un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.

Token frunce aun más el seño ante eso...

- Fue solo un poco de diversión...- dijo Craig de un modo tan altanero y sin vergüenza, que iba perfectamente con su sonrisa.

- ¿Un poco de diversión...?- Token no llega a comprender porque ese comportamiento de su pareja, si en la mañana se saludaron con beso y todo (sin que nadie los viera, claro).

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso yo tampoco puedo? – la sonrisa de Craig se había borrado, dando paso a una mirada rencorosa.

Pero Token vio más allá de eso...

Una mirada dolida...

- Craig...- Token trata de acercarse, pero Craig coloca sus manos en su pecho y comienza a empujar, manteniéndolo alejado.

- Solo déjame tranquilo...- decía Craig poniendo más resistencia en la barrera que creo con sus manos.

- ¡No hasta que me expliques que mierda está pasando!- Token sostuvo las muñecas de Craig y se acerco a su cuerpo, reteniéndolo.

- ¡Quítate!- exigió Craig mientras forcejeaba.

- ¡Te he dicho que quiero explicaciones!

- ¡ ¿Y POR QUE NO SE LAS PIDES A RED?- termino por gritar ya histérico, Tucker.

Token abre sus ojos sorprendido y afloja el agarre en las muñecas de Craig, aun sin soltarlo.

Ahora ya lo entendía todo, Craig los había visto...

Y había malinterpretado las cosas.

- ¿Que viste?- pregunto el afroamericano con la mirada gacha, avergonzado.

- Lo suficiente para saber que me fuiste infiel con mi prima...

-¡Así no pasaron las cosas!- se apresuro a corregir Black, mirando a Craig a los ojos.

_- En verdad me gustas, Token…- la chica pelirroja se ponía de puntillas y le daba un tierno beso en los labios al afroamericano._

_Este no opuso resistencia… y al separarse… le sonrío…_

_- Red...- Token iba a decir su opinión a la resiente confesión de amor de su compañera de clase._

_- No correspondiste...- dijo la chica, con la mirada baja._

_- Perdóname, Red- dijo Token, triste por su amiga, pero se sentía bien, ya que le fue sincero._

_Red solo sonríe dulcemente, tratando de disimular la humedad de sus ojos._

_- Entiendo Token... eres un gran chico...- dijo la chica, algo roja al recordar que el afroamericano se dejo besar- y... gracias por dejarme besarte._

_La chica se daba la vuelta para irse, pero se detiene y voltea a mirar de nuevo al afroamericano._

_- Y espero que te vaya bien con tu persona especial...- Red se veía feliz, ya que Token era alguien especial para ella, si él era feliz, ella también._

_Token abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo recién dicho._

_- ¿Cómo...?- iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido._

_- Tus labios tienen un suave y casi notable sabor a Tabaco, tu no fumas- la chica se empezó a despedir con la mano- descuida, no le diré a nadie tu secretito- lo ultimo lo dijo con mucho cariño._

_A veces el crear un ambiente cómico y agradable, era lo mejor para superar un amorío de secundaria._

_Y así como llego, la pelirroja se fue..._

- Red es una chica muy importante para mí- decía el afroamericano soltando las muñecas de Craig- en el momento en que me beso, no correspondí, pero tampoco la aparte- Token le sonrió- no quería ser brusco con ella...

Craig se queda mirando al suelo, si emitir palabra alguna.

- Perdón, fue mi culpa que malinterpretaras las cosas- después de eso, la sonrisa de Token se amplió un poco más- pero, tienes que aceptar que... te apresuraste a sacar conclusiones.

Craig levanta la mirada, clavando sus ojos en el afroamericano y este suelta una pequeña carcajada, ante el Craig sonrojado y avergonzado que tenía enfrente.

Craig (con su actitud de "trágame tierra") iba a retirarse.

Ya había salido del espacio en que se encontraba acorralado, pero Token no le permitiría escapar.

El más alto estiro su brazo y apoyo su mano en la pared, volviendo a impedir la caminata de Tucker.

Craig voltea y se halla nuevamente acorralado.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?- la expresión se Token era tranquila y sin borrar su sonrisa, pero tenía que admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho por la reciente situación.

- No- la respuesta de Craig fue tajante.

Token, algo fastidiado por la respuesta del chico de piel pálida, levanto su mano libre y la acerco a la barbilla de este, tomándola y acercándose al rostro de Craig.

Y unieron sus labios.

Craig al inicio trato de alejarse un poco, chocando su espalda contra la pared...

Token pega su cuerpo al de su PAREJA y cogiéndolo de la cintura, profundizo más el beso.

El más bajo, se sujeto con fuerza de los bazo de Token, apretando la camiseta purpura que esté llevaba.

Después de unos segundos, Craig comienza a corresponde, enredando sus manos en el cabello levemente rizado del afroamericano y apoyando en la profundización del beso.

Al separarse por falta de oxigeno, Token lo mira, esperando algo...

- Lo siento- Craig fue directo, pero volvió a agachar la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo (lo cual era en vano).

Token lo vuelve a coger de la barbilla y cuando ya tiene la mirada de Craig sobre la suya, Token asiente.

- Eso es todo lo que quería oír...- y dicho eso, el afroamericano vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de su pareja.

Y este gustoso, corresponde.

Fin cap. 3

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :33<p>

¿Reviews? apoyan a la causa de que haya mas SUKE en South Park (como dije antes, ADORO el suke :333).

Nos leemos 8333


	4. Chapter 4

Hacia tiempo que no escribia nada con respecto a este fic :333 perdonen mi demora TTWTT

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p>Cap 4...<p>

Tweek tenía sus horas diarias de trabajo en la cafetería de sus padres.

Así que como buenos amigos, decidieron quedarse a hacerle compañía.

Era viernes, no había muchos problemas...

Token hallo interesante pasar un viernes con sus amigos, Kevin fue arrastrado por Clyde y Craig... bueno, NO pudo decir que no.

- ¡Gah! Los exámenes cada vez son mas difíciles ¡Es demasiada presión!- se quejo el rubio mientras les dejaba sus cafés a sus amigos y uno que otro panecillo.

- Si, es una mierda- le siguió la conversación, Clyde.

- Quizás no se les haría tan difícil si decidieran estudiar por lo menos una hora antes del examen- hablo Kevin- estudiar a última hora salva mucho pellejos ¿verdad Craig?

Craig lo miro atentamente y después asintió.

Sin decir una palabra.

Sin abrir la boca...

Token sonrió ante eso.

- ¿Tu no pedirás nada para comer?- le pregunto el castaño al afroamericano al notar que este solo tomaba café.

- No, es que... tengo unas cuantas heridas en la lengua, apenas si puedo tomar café.

- ¡ngn! ¡No me digas que unos nano robots pusieron su base secreta en tu lengua y planean hacerte decir cosas que no deberías!- se alarmo el rubio.

- No, Tweek...- lo tranquilizo Token.

- Craig, estas muy callado...- Kevin le dirigió una mirada de sospecha al líder del grupo.

Craig abrió sus ojos alarmado, pero después volvió a su expresión tranquila.

...

Y no dijo nada...

- ¡NO! ¡Te has quedado sin voz ¡ngn! o no puedes abrir la boca debido a un súper pegamento que te colocaron los alienígenas mientras dormías! yo te ayudo- Tweek se acerco a Craig, pero este lo hizo retroceder de un empujón.

Kevin, Clyde y Tweek se miraron con duda para luego pasar a mirar al pelinegro silencioso.

Sonrieron malicisiosos.

Token no podía aguantar la risa.

- Vamos Craig, abre la boca- Clyde movió los vasos a un costado, se estiro por sobre la mesa y acerco su mano a la boca del pelinegro.

Craig solo se cubrió con sus largas mangas.

- Craig, vamos, ¿qué ocultas?- esta vez Kevin sostuvo las muñecas de Craig con ayuda de Tweek e intentaron hacer que abra la boca, pero Tucker movía la cabeza evitando las manos de su amigo castaño... hasta que a Tweek se le ocurrió una idea.

- Cosquillas- dijo, para luego poner sus manos en el delgado abdomen del pelinegro y mover sus dedos de forma juguetona.

Al inicio Craig trato de aguantar, pero al ya no poder, soltó una pequeña risa... dejando a la vista el interior de su boca.

Los tres chicos lo soltaron con expresiones sorprendidas.

- Craig! Tienes frenos!- grito Tweek a todo pulmón.

Exacto, el gran y malo Craig Tucker tenía unos frenillos en la parte superior de los dientes.

- Cállate...- murmuro el pelinegro con las mejillas levemente rojas por la vergüenza.

Clyde se lanzo a reír y Token soltó una pequeña risa.

Craig los fulmino a los dos con la mirada.

- Cariño, hay más mesas que atender.

- Si mamá!- grito Tweek hacia el mostrador- no te ¡ngn! quedan mal, Craig- después de decir eso, se retiro.

- Mis manos tienen baba de pelinegro tsundere- dijo Clyde con una mueca de asco mientras veía sus manos- Kevin, acompáñame al baño.

Y sin decir más, se volvió a arrastrar al asiático.

Dejando a Token y Craig en la mesa, solos.

- ¿Cuanto creíste que se demorarían en darse cuenta?- pregunto el afroamericano, divertido.

- Esperaba al menos, hasta mañana...

Token soltó otra pequeña risilla.

- Ya deja de burlarte, al menos yo no soy un tipo que se la va a andar de anémico por no poder consumir más que agua- esta vez, se burlo Craig.

Token lo miro serio unos segundos, para pasar a sonreír.

- Presiento que mañana NI AGUA podre tomar...- Token sostuvo el rostro de Craig con la mano derecha y le planto un salvaje beso.

Paso su lengua por esas piezas de prótesis adheridas a la dentadura de su novio y sentia como le raspaban levemente.

Al separarse, la sonrisa de Token se volvió un poco más malévola y pervertida.

A Craig le dio un respingón.

Si... puede ser que Token no pueda consumir ni agua mañana, pero Craig no va a poder sentarse en por lo menos... una semana.

... Fin...

* * *

><p>En honor a mis nuevos frenillo JAJAJA los odio... =.=U<p>

Espero que le halla gustado, aunque el Token x Craig recien apareciese al final ;w;

¿Reviews? Apoyan la causa de que halla mas SUKE en South Park y si no la apoyan, igual dejen X33

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Habia dejado medio abandonado este fic, no? XD JEJE...je... *se aclara la garganta* Mil perdones... WAW! Gracias al cielo aun hay gente que lee esto :333

Espero que este capi les guste, es cortito (igual que todos).

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt :333

Ahi esta :3333

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Sentia su cuerpo húmedo temblar por el frío que azotaba la calle. Se levanto de aquel banco donde se hallaba sentado y empezó a caminar, quizá podría hallar una tienda o algo parecido abierto y así dejaría de mojarse con esa fastidiosa lluvia.

¿El motivo por el cual se hallaba ahí? Una discusión con sus padres… Cualquiera creeria que la familia Black era pacifica, pero no podian estar mas equivocados.

Sus padres lo ven todo negocio y a Token eso le era lo de menos, él no queria quedarse con el negocio familiar… y la insistencia de sus padres hacen que el afro americano solo quiera alejarse de lo que tuviera que ver con ser un Black, aunque sea unas horas.

Se detuvo al frente de una cafeteria que él conocia a la perfección.

La cafeteria de la familia Tweak.

Token veia desde afuera y por el gran vidrio a su buen amigo Tweek, el rubio acomodaba las sillas de manera nerviosa. Las colocaba arriba de la mesa, lo cual dio a entender a Token que la cafeteria habia cerrado y no le sorprendio, ¿Qué hora serian? ¿11:30 pm? Ya ni estaba seguro.

Aun sentia la lluvia caer sobre el, creando mas frio en su cuerpo.

¡¿Por qué mierda no puede hacer mejor clima en South Park?

Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando dejo de sentir el agua caer sobre el.

Llevo su vista arriba y hallo una capa de color negro, preguntándose que es esta vez llevo su vista a su costado, donde vio a la persona que le gustaria ver en esos momentos.

- Hola…- sonrio levemente.

Craig solo lo vio neutro mientras seguia sosteniendo el paraguas color negro sobre ambos.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto el primogénito de los Tucker.

- Tuve otra pelea con mis padres, nada de que preocuparte amor.

- No me llames asi- las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron.

El afro americano rio ante eso.

- No me agrada que pelees con tus padres- dejo el moreno desviando la mirada- terminas en situaciones como estas y en algun momento podrias resfriarte.

- Si eso pasa se que me cuidarias- el afro americano adoraba cuando Craig sacaba a flote su ladio maternal, era muy lindo.

Craig no dijo nada y solo señalo con su dedo la entrada de la cafetería.

- No quisiera molestar a Tweek- hablo Token al entender el mensaje de Craig.

- Al menos sécate…

- En serio que no quiero molestar.

El chico de piel blanca frunce el seño ante eso, y tragandose todo su orgullo hace algo que jamas creyo, volveria a hacer.

- Por favor…- pidio con una voz dulce y tierna- ¿por mi?- esta vez sus mejillas se habian vuelto aun mas rojas.

Y con eso termino de matarla.

El afro americano se inclino y beso los labios de Craig de forma salvaje, atrayéndolo por la cintura. El moreno en un inicio se sorprendió por eso, pero decide corresponder al beso rodeando el cuello de Token con sus brazos. Provocando que el agua de la lluvia caiga sobre los dos.

- Gracias- Black le sonrio al separarse- sera mejor que entremos.

Craig asintió con las mejillas rojas y ambos se adentraron a la cafeteria.

…

…

…

- ¡Gah! ¡¿Token? ¡¿QUE TE PASO?- y ahí estaba Tweek.

- fin cap 5-

* * *

><p>Y? Que tal? Bonito? :DDDD<p>

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :3

Gracias por leer ;3

Nos leemos X3


	6. Chapter 6

DIOS! Yo que jamas crei no continuar con este fic XD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Ahi esta :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6:<p>

Sus finas manos tocaban en un compas armonioso, algo inexperto, pero no dejo de ser hermoso.

Detrás de él se hallaba el primogénito de aquella casa, viendo al chico tocar la bella pieza en el piano, si cerraba los ojos se podía llegar a perder en aquel ritmo… y eso hizo.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad y contemplo el sonido, hasta que una nota a fallo y quejas del azabache que tocaba anteriormente lo hicieron abrir los ojos, hallando a su pareja que a regañadientes maldecía el piano y un "inutilidad" con él.

- Craig…- murmuro con paciencia el más alto, acercándose al chico de chuyo mientras este lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Una vez más- pidió el de piel blanca, preparándose para volver a tocar, pero la mano de Token lo detuvo.

- Mejor descansa por hoy- le sonrió con cariño mientras se sentaba a su lado en aquel asiento largo, suficiente para que dos personas se sienten.

- No… solo una vez más.

- Craig…

- Puedo hacerlo Token.

- No lo dudo Craig, te está saliendo muy hermoso, pero tu recién eres principiante y Para Elisa sale más bello si se aprende con paciencia.

Craig frunció el seño para después bufar con fastidio.

- Como quieras…

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Token decidió volver tomar la palabra.

- Si deseas… puedo tocar yo la pieza completa- sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, sacándole un sonrojo a Tucker.

Craig, algo cohibido, asintió, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de parte del mayor.

Token, después de esa acción, se trono los dedos y acerco sus manos a las teclas, listo para tocar.

- Esto va dedicado a ti, mi amor- y sin esperar más empezó a tocar.

-Fin cap 6-

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado, recuerden que las votaciones para mi siguiente Multichapter estan abiertas, vean las opciones en mi perfil en la seccion de "trabajos por hacer" (voy a estar repitiendo esto hasta que termine You and I).<p>

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Este capitulo va dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet, si ella esta idea jamas hubiera nacido, ya lo entenderas Sweek ;)

Dexlaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7:<p>

No sabía que no podía creer mas, ¿El hecho de que Kenny le haya dado esto?... ¿o que el haya aceptado recibirlo? Cerró los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, sabe que Craig lo va a matar cuando si quiera lo sugiera.

Apretó mas la bolsa que llevaba en manos y se continuo encaminando a la casa de los Tucker, los padres y hermana de su novio habían salido y la casa estaba solo para él... bueno, para los dos. Aunque de seguro lo hecha a patadas cuando le muestre lo que le va a regalar (por sugerencia de Kenny).

...

Toco la puerta de manera mecánica, como una máquina que necesita aceite. Espera unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro que esperaba lo atendió.

- Token- hablo de manera neutral haciéndose a un lado para que el afroamericano entrara y este hizo lo supuestamente indicado.

- Hola Craig- en el instante en que Craig cerró la puerta y volteo se encontró con los labios de Token, es verdad, había olvidado que él afroamericano llegaba a ser muy cariñoso de la noche a la mañana, lo cual le sacaba muchos sonrojos.

- Estaba preparando algo para cenar- hablo, tratando de mantener la calma tan característica de Craig Tucker y se adentro a la cocina seguido de Token. El afroamericano se detuvo de lleno al ver que Craig cogía un mandil gris de ahí y estaba listo para ponérselo, pero la mano de Token lo detiene- ¿Qué pasa?

Token trago duro y con la cara roja extendió la bolsa que llevaba en manos, Craig observo extrañado, pero recibió el paquete.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto viendo algo hecho de tela color rosa pastel dentro de la bolsa.

- K-Kenny me sugirió que te lo pusieras... yo... no le halle nada de malo- se rasco la nuca algo nervioso- te quedaría lindo.

Craig alzo una ceja y saco lo que había dentro del paquete, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido al ver lo que era.

- ¿Un mandil?- murmuro esa pregunta, pero llego a los oídos de Token y este asintió- aunque no lo creas yo no tendría TANTOS problemas en ponerme esto para ti y...- preo se detuvo en lleno al ver mejor el mandil.

Aparte de ser de un rosa pálido este tenía unas cuantas blondas blanquecinas, en la parte inferior tenía una especie de elevado pomposo por delante, casi haciéndolo parecer un pequeño vestido vista de frente, con un gran moño que se amarraba en la parte trasera de la cintura.

Y por la expresión de "no me mates" que Token trataba de controlar... supo que era exactamente lo que quería.

- Los voy a matar a los dos...- murmuro con rabia y con la cara roja hasta las orejas el más bajo, viendo con una mirada siniestra a su pareja. Este dio un pequeño respingón al saber que su vida y la de Kenny peligraban... mas su vida- ¿Quieres que me ponga SOLO esto?- Exacto, la función principal del mandil era ser solitario, sin nada de ropa aparte del mandil rosa pastel.

- S-si... lo sé, era una estúpida idea... jaja- rio nervioso e hizo un ademan para quitarle el mandil a Craig, pero este retrocedió, esquivando la mano del afroamericano. Este lo vio extrañado- ¿Que suce...?

- Si me pongo esto por todo el rato que cocine, no te deberé regalo de cumpleaños ¿ENTENDIDO?- Craig lo interrumpió con aquella propuesta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que una sonrisa marca McCormick apareció en el rostro del más alto, lo cual puso levemente nervioso a Craig.

Token cambio esa sonrisa por una más calmada y asintió. El de piel blanca suspiro.

- Esta bien... solo espera que me cambio- y salió algo cohibido de la cocina hacia el baño.

Solo basta decir que Token disfruto mucho ver a Craig cocinar.

- Fin cap 7-

* * *

><p>XDXD Espero que les halla gustado. Recuerden que las votaciones para mi siguiente multichapter siguen abiertas, en mi perfil pueden ver los fics a escoger, donde dice "trabajos por hacer". Por favor, seria lindo saber cual desean :3<p>

¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
